They found each other
by hollygwood
Summary: "I love you." "I love you too." Kurt and Blaine were just what each other always needed. Based on the scene in the coffee shop in 2x22. Fluffy Klaine. Oneshot.


**I can't believe the season is over, finale was amazing though, I've only JUST stopped flailing enough to write this. It's pure fluff beginning to end, with a touch of angst. No shame. **

**It's a bit Blaine inner monologue-ish but I love writing Blaine and their relationship is so nice. I just needed to write something after that amazing scene at the Lima Bean. **

**I don't own Glee, I also don't own The Green Mile, which the quote at the end is from. **

**They found each other**

Blaine Anderson was sitting in the Lima Bean, his elbows on the polished wood table, a larger than usual medium drip by his side. He hadn't felt this tired in a while, and in truth, he hadn't felt this fed up in a while.

He was always irritable when Kurt was away from him for extended periods (and yes, he described three days as an extended period) especially when he knew Kurt wasn't even in Ohio. It made him feel uneasy, wrong footed. He had no idea how he'd managed without Kurt for so long. He was as much a part of Blaine now as his own beating heart.

It didn't help Blaine's mood that he was exhausted. He'd just finished the school year and the workload at Dalton was taking its toll more than ever before. Also, and he'd only admit this to himself, though he suspected Wes and David knew, he felt a little lost studying without Kurt.

On top of that, his father was being even more of a douche bag than usual, and was pushing Blaine about choices for college. His father wanted him to stay near Ohio, study something that would, to quote, 'actually get him a job in the future' and Blaine was dreading telling his father that he'd already pretty much decided he'd be going to college in New York with his boyfriend, and that he was looking into theatre studies and music courses. He wasn't sure what was more disappointing to his father, that he was gay or that he wanted to study the arts at college.

Blaine wished that he had the kind of family that Kurt had, the kind that he could bring his boyfriend home and nobody would judge him. A father who would fight to the death to make sure he had the same rights as everyone else, like Burt Hummel. Not a father who constantly tried to mould Blaine into the perfect straight son he'd obviously always wanted.

"Hey Blaine!" Blaine felt a sudden pressure on his shoulders, and turned to see Kurt resting his hands on his shoulders.

Suddenly his bad mood lifted, like a cloud floating away from the sun. Just seeing Kurt's face, and feeling his touch made him feel like nothing could touch him.

"Hello you." He grinned back, as Kurt planted a feather light kiss on Blaine's cheek before taking his seat opposite Blaine and sipping from the coffee he'd had bought him. It had kind of become habit for the two of them, whoever arrived first bought the coffee. Blaine hoped they'd be doing it for the rest of their lives.

When Kurt had taken several sips of his coffee he gave Blaine only the most dazzling and breathtaking of smiles. Blaine was slightly taken aback. He'd received a terse 'we lost. It was Berry's fault. I'll see you the second I'm back' phone call what he could only have assumed was straight after the New Directions discovered they hadn't placed, and he'd expected Kurt to be in full on bitch mode when they met up.

Kurt launched into a full on description of his time in New York, including the competition.

And Blaine suddenly felt so much love inside of him he wondered how he hadn't burst because of it. While he listened to Kurt talk animatedly about sneaking onto the Wicked stage and singing a song with Rachel, and seeing all the sights of New York, and even feeling like they sung the best they could at the competition, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this wonderful boy sitting here opposite him.

Being in love with Kurt actually felt like his heart was being squeezed, like every drop of himself was being given, and when he felt like there was nothing else left, he'd find yet another reason to love Kurt, in yet another way he never thought possible.

Meeting Kurt on the staircase that day before the Warblers performance, when he was stressed and in a hurry was the best thing that had ever happened to him, loving Kurt was without a doubt the best thing that had ever happened to him.

It scared him though, scared him every day. What if Kurt stopped loving him? What if something happened to Kurt? What if something happened to him again? After the attack at the dance at his old school, when he'd been lying in that hospital bed unable to move, with a shattered pelvis and four broken ribs, he'd vowed not to fall in love. Falling in love and being with someone meant putting yourself at risk. He wouldn't let this happen again, and he certainly wouldn't let anyone near his heart. It was sort of the one place that the bullies, his attackers, his father hadn't yet touched, hadn't destroyed.

But then Blaine met Kurt. Kurt who was so full of compassion, and no matter how much he tried to avoid it, how much he tried to run from it, when it came down to it, Kurt Hummel moved him. And now, all those months after he met him, he realised he'd fallen in love with him.

If Blaine had learnt one thing in his life, it was that if you love someone you should tell them. Not even the worst experience in the world could stop Blaine loving Kurt. He was worth it, God was he worth it.

"We all just looked at the top ten list for showcase and we all just went numb. And then Jesse just kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss was what cost us nationals." Kurt was coming to the end of his tale about New York, and Blaine smiled sympathetically at his boyfriend, understanding how much it must have hurt to lose the competition.

"While I do understand passion I do think that was unprofessional. Sorry keep going." Blaine replied to him, suppressing a laugh. If he could resist Kurt's pretty lips after their Candles duet, Rachel and Finn surely could have managed some restraint.

"And then we get back to the hotel, and Santana loses it." Kurt went on to talk about Santana going crazy at Rachel about their loss, and Blaine couldn't help grinning. If what he'd seen of Santana at the benefit night was anything to go by, she wasn't the kind of girl you wanted to cross if you still wanted all your vitals at the end of it.

"I mean, on the plane ride home it was completely silent, like no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of sky mall." Blaine went to say something comforting to Kurt, before realising the boy was smiling, as if thinking of a particularly good memory.

"Wait a second...I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all?" Blaine asked, scratching his head before resting his chin on his hand once more, still mesmerised by Kurt's beautiful face.

"It was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffanys, I sung on a broadway stage."

Suddenly Blaine couldn't hold it in any more, it was like the love he felt for Kurt Hummel finally got too big and exploded. Kurt looked so lovely and excited and happy.

"I love you."

So he told Kurt he loved him. He hadn't planned to say it, it was just the truth, nothing had ever felt more honest, or more right coming out of his mouth. He'd never seen anyone more talented, beautiful or good hearted and the fact that this person had chosen to be with him overwhelmed him.

Kurt looked at him, his sea grey eyes big and sparkling and kind, like he was looking at Blaine for the first time.

"I love you too." He whispered back, his face shining. "You know when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

"I think Blaine Anderson has too." Blaine replied with a smile.

And it was true. That's all Blaine needed to hear, all either of them needed to hear.

All either of them had ever wanted was someone who loved them, someone who they could love in return, someone with a heart as big as their own.

They found each other.

_I dreamed of you. I dreamed you were wandering in the dark, and so was I. We found each other. We found each other in the dark. _


End file.
